


Once In A Full Moon

by asarcasticwitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Chains, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rutting, Scent Kink, Shy Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticwitch/pseuds/asarcasticwitch
Summary: Underneath the twinkling spark of teasing, he notices something akin to hope mixing with the maddening kaleidoscope of green, a pleading edge to the usual Alpha confidence radiating from him.Derek wants this just as much as he does.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	Once In A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamzStripped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzStripped/gifts).



> This is yet another late Christmas gift for a wonderful friend of mine.
> 
> I seriously need to work on my timing.
> 
> Basically, I saw a picture of Derek wearing a collar/chains somewhere, and my brain went wild. I swear to Gods it wasn't supposed to be fluffy, it took a less rough turn than I wanted, but I have no control: it wrote itself.
> 
> I've tagged under-negotiated kink because they haven't really discussed the whole collar (more like massive neck manacle thing with an attached chain, I don't frickin' know) being used sexually, and Stiles does take a more dominant stance while Derek is being more submissive, but nowhere in this fic is it implied that they've discussed or done this before. They are both one hundred percent consenting, but if this bothers you, don't read.
> 
> Grammarly only gets me so far, so expect mistakes; it's just a bit of fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks for the millionth time, voice wavering in his uncertainty.

"Yes, Stiles," Derek drawls, rolling his eyes as is customary when dealing with the inane questioning. "I'm sure."

"Is it really necessary, though?” Stiles huffs, shoulders slumping in defeat, chains rattling as he takes an unsteady step towards the kneeling wolf. “I mean, come on, your control is impeccable."

"It's just a precaution. Last time I... I got a little rough." The man’s expression is the usual blank stoicism, but Stiles notices the tips of his ears blushing pink in a tell-tale sign of embarrassment.

"What, you mean the time you finally told me how you felt in the form of pouncing on me and pounding me into the mattress with my complete unwavering enthusiastic consent?” Stiles raises his eyebrow expectantly, tone as dry as Derek’s expression, but he doesn’t give the wolf a chance to actually answer him, barrelling on undeterred. “That same time you snarled in my ear how I'm your mate, and you’ll love me until your dying breath? That time? ‘Cause I dunno about you, wolfie, but that was one of the best nights of my life.” He laughs under his breath, shaking his head as he studies the hefty metal in his hands. “Sure, I couldn't walk for days, but damn, you sure proved your devotion."

Derek rumbles low in his chest, eyes flashing scarlet at the memory. "It may have been a good night, but I was too rough; I could’ve hurt you; my wolf was in complete control."

"I'd still take my chances, Der."

Stiles lets his mind drift back to that night too, how Derek had so easily overpowered him, had held him down with barely any effort as he rutted into him, grunting and growling above him. Stiles can't lie and say it wasn’t some of the best sex of his life, and yeah, they’ve hardly been able to keep their hands off each other since, exploring each other’s bodies until they know them as well as their own, but Stiles knows that night alone has ruined the prospect of sexual intimacy for him with anyone else other than Derek.

That aside, though, he can't help longing for one thing. It's not that he's afraid to ask Derek per se, he just isn't sure what the wolf will think, and he doesn’t want to ruin what they have.

Still, no matter how hard he tries, Stiles can't seem to get out of his head the thought of him—even just once in a while—being the one doing the overpowering. He wants to be able to manhandle Derek into every position the wolf’s had him in, fold him this way and that, command what he wants, and receive full supplication without argument.

It's not that he wants to be a dominant as such; the thought of being in control _all_ of the time isn’t what appeals to him; he enjoys what they have now, enjoys it more than he can possibly say, but once in a blue moon—or once in a full moon maybe—he'd like to see what it's like to have Derek’s sweet, sweet submission.

Making that unspoken desire worse is the sight before him, Derek on his knees with a mountain-ash laced manacle locked around his thick, lickable neck. The connecting chain is heavy in his grasp, his fingers twitching on the cool metal, itching to yank it until Derek is precisely where he wants him.

Stiles knows the wolf could break free with enough determination and spite; the dose of powder infused in the metal not enough to render him completely inert, only enough to dull his senses, but it's the principle. The idea of Derek knowing he could conjure up his Alpha strength if he felt so inclined but willing himself not to under Stiles' direct instruction just turns him on to no end.

His dick chubs up in his pants, glazed eyes snapping back to focus at the realization his brain has wandered, his cheeks flushing as Derek's nose twitches accusingly.

"Really, Stiles?"

"Hey,” Stiles rears back as if slapped, holding his hands up in indignant surrender. “Don't blame me for my natural bodily functions."

Derek’s face does something complicated before gritting his next words through his teeth. "Right now?"

"I'm sorry, Der, but seeing you in that," Stiles waves his hand towards the collar, nearly smacking the wolf in the face with his flailing. "Ugh, it's hot, okay? I can't help it."

Derek rolls his eyes, but it lacks the usual heat as it’s accompanied by a mischievous glint in his darkening pupils. "What, you like the thought of the big bad wolf on a leash for you? Is that it? You like the power you could so easily have over me with one simple tug of a chain?"

Stiles gulps audibly, cock hard enough to hammer nails in his jeans.

Yes, he likes that idea _a lot._

"Christ, you can't say shit like that," he rasps, voice betraying his sudden desperation.

Derek shrugs, unbothered. “It could prove a distraction from the full moon; I mean, I'm practically all weak and helpless, just waiting to be put in my place."

Stiles stares open-mouthed at the smirking wolf in front of him, his brain short-circuiting with the man’s woeful attempt at feigned innocence.

It takes him a moment, mostly due to all his intelligence rapidly becoming otherwise occupied, but Stiles realizes as he gazes deep into the wolf’s eyes that he may not be the only one harboring an unspoken kink.

Underneath the twinkling spark of teasing, he notices something akin to hope mixing with the maddening kaleidoscope of green, a pleading edge to the usual Alpha confidence radiating from him.

Derek wants this just as much as he does. 

"Do you want me to put you in your place?" Stiles asks, taking a running jump into the deep end; he’s never been known for his subtly.

"I can smell the lust rolling off you, Stiles,” Derek purrs, hands tightening to fists as he squirms in his position, proving just how affected he is. “I know seeing me at your mercy is driving you to distraction. So, I'm telling you to give in, take what you want.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” At the adorable tilt to Derek’s head, he takes pity on him, elaborating his meaning. “Is it what _you_ want?”

Silence falls between them, both seemingly holding their breaths as Derek mulls it over, clearly debating his answer as he assesses Stiles, testing his sincerity.

Finally, the tension drops, the wolf looking up at Stiles as all the air escapes his lungs; he nods his head, mouth parting to speak. “I _need_ it."

Stiles groans at the admission, lunging forward to cover Derek's lips with his own, swallowing his whimpers greedily, fingers threading through his hair, pulling gently to tilt his head further for better access.

As he plunders the wolf’s mouth, tongue hot and seeking, he wraps the excess length of the chain around his forearm until the link grows taut, short, and easier to control.

They break apart, Derek already panting and breathless, giving Stiles no room to debate how much he really wants this. Stiles nips and licks up the side of his jaw, mouth hovering over the wolf's ear. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

The wolf whines high in his throat, eyes glazing over as Stiles gives his first experimental tug, the collar bobbing with Derek’s Adam's apple as he swallows thickly.

Stiles uses the leverage on the chain to motion him to stand, the wolf following without resistance. “We’re going to move to the bed, baby. If at any time you need me to stop or slow down, just tell me; I want you to be comfortable, okay?”

Derek nods his head, but Stiles needs more than just the gesture. “I need you to answer me, Der; it’s important.”

“Yes, I’ll tell you,” the words leave the wolf's throat on a broken gasp, already feeling the effects of the moon beaming onto his tanned skin. The mountain-ash working well to weaken his supernatural senses as intended but not enough to completely ignore the pull on his instincts.

“Good boy,” Stiles whispers, cupping the Alpha's stubbled jaw, cock twitching at the full-body shudder he gets for the praise.

Stiles starts walking towards the bed in the center of the Loft, not yet yanking the chains in his hand, just a gentle pull to motion the wolf to follow him.

As they both stand at the foot of the bed, Stiles goes to lay the metal links down but stops at the high-pitched whine coming from behind him. “Don’t worry; I’m just setting them down for a second so I can undress us.”

Derek seems placated with the explanation, but his face still has an adorable pout that Stiles can’t wait to kiss away.

The wolf stands patiently still as Stiles’ hands roam his figure, taking his time to remove each stitch of clothing until he’s standing bare. The soft hitches in breath and needy groans the Alpha lets out as his fingers skate over every inch of flesh before him are like music to his ears, spurring him on to press a little harder, to explore a little further, leaving no inch of the wolf without his scent seeping into his skin.

Stiles has never thought of himself as possessive, but right now, it’s as if his own primal instincts are also being drawn out by the moon. He can’t help the searing desire to stake his claim, to leave the wolf boneless and sated, knowing exactly who he belongs to. He wants the only word leaving Derek’s lips to be his name, for the man to writhe and pant beneath him, begging to be filled, knowing Stiles is the only one who will ever again make him feel this much pleasure.

Stiles begins undressing, graceless in his movements, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind, the wolf looking at him with nothing less than pure adoration.

“Lie on your back,” Stiles instructs, jutting his chin towards the top half of the bed. He wanders over to the bedside table, picking out the half-empty bottle of clear gel in the top drawer, shaking the contents with a slight grimace. “I hope this is enough.”

He kneels between the wolf's subtly spread knees, cock bobbing insistently as he gets comfortable. He places the bottle beside him for now, taking a moment to reposition the man’s legs, bending them to give him better access. “You don’t have to hide from me, Der.”

The wolf relaxes under his assuring words, going pliant as he settles his head onto the pillow. Blindly, the man pats his hand against the mattress, Stiles watching him curiously.

He smiles when he realizes what the wolf is doing, the Alpha holding up the metal links, offering them towards Stiles without even looking at him. He accepts the length of chain with a smirk, keeping a loose grasp as he uncaps the lid of the bottle, coating his fingers in the wet slick.

Derek needs reassurance. Stiles wasn't lying when he said his control is impeccable, the Alpha knows it too, but he still has that lingering ounce of self-doubt—especially after the last full moon. The chains give him that safety net; he can still escape, but in his head, they're the barrier keeping him from losing himself entirely.

They’re grounding him. Stiles may be his anchor, but Derek sometimes needs that little bit extra to settle those niggling voices in his head.

Stiles understands that all too well.

He traces one of his fingers around the wolf’s entrance, getting him used to the sensation before gradually pushing forwards. “Bear down for me,” he urges, humming appreciatively as the man complies. “That’s it.”

Stiles gets lost in the lewd sounds falling from the wolf as he works on fingering him open. One digit becoming two, becoming three, all Derek’s earlier reservations forgotten as he lays with his legs sprawled open and inviting—presenting. Giving Stiles the perfect view as he stretches him.

The wolf’s chest is expanding wildly as if his lungs are frantic to consume every ounce of oxygen in the room. His lips have fallen wide, red and swollen from kissing, his eyes screwed tight, face contorting beautifully with every curl of Stiles’ fingers.

He’s ethereal.

Stiles has to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right there. The ache almost unbearable as he watches the man he loves give himself over to him, body and soul, trusting him enough to share this most wonderfully fragile state, allowing him to take control and give him what he needs.

It’s the greatest feeling he’s ever experienced.

“Please, Stiles, I-” the wolf cuts himself off with a moan, Stiles grazing his sweet spot, answering with a grunt of his own as lightning races up his spine at how receptive the man is to his touch. “ _Please_.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“You inside me,” Derek manages, cheeks flaming red, the blush creeping all the way down his chest to the dark thatch of hair between his thighs.

Stiles smiles to himself, there’s literally no part of the man he cannot see intimately right now, but Derek is still harboring that twinge of embarrassment when prompted to talk about anything sexual. Now, Stiles could be awkward, could ask for more detail, considering he’s _technically_ already inside the wolf, but he decides, for once in his life, to be a good sport—if only to save the man from getting too flustered.

His fingers leave Derek’s body with an obscene squelch, Stiles not missing the way the man's hole flutters as if chasing the digits, the loss of them clearly vexing with how the Alpha’s brow creases dramatically.

“Enough of the adorable pouting, Mr. Wolf,” Stiles chides playfully, crawling up the man’s body until he’s leaning over him. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

“M’not pouting.”

“Whatever you say, Der,” Stiles chuckles, placing a delicate lingering kiss to the corner of Derek’s—very obviously pouting—mouth. He nuzzles the man’s collarbone below the manacle, wishing, not for the first time, that he had heightened senses, wanting to smell the rich and heady musk no doubt wafting throughout the room.

He can almost imagine it, the aroma that belongs purely to Derek; warm leather, fallen autumn leaves, and that distinct essence of the forest after a rainstorm. He just knows that whatever it may be, he’d want to bottle it up, keep it close so that whenever he’s alone, he’ll always have something to remind him vividly of these divine moments.

Stiles carefully lowers his body onto Derek’s, blanketing him completely, the wolf’s legs instinctively wrapping around his calves. “What do we smell like?”

“Good, so good,” Derek mumbles, breath hitching as Stiles slowly moves against him, their cocks brushing together, the barest hint of friction. “ _Intoxicating_.”

“Do I have a distinct scent?” Stiles prompts, teeth trailing over the protruding bones towards his shoulder, resolved to keep up the languid slide no matter how insistent the wolf’s countering motions. “Tell me, baby.”

“Y-you smell like spring. Like fresh cut grass but also cherry blossoms and… vanilla?” Derek shakes his head as if the very notion is ridiculous, but Stiles prods his cheek with his nose, gesturing for him to keep going. He’s patient as the wolf struggles to find his words. “I-I can’t explain it,” he lets out a pained sigh; Stiles skates his fingers up his side to calm him. “You just- you smell so much like _mine_ , like pack… and together w-we smell like _home_.”

Stiles closes his eyes, overcome with emotion. He rewards the man’s answer with a rougher buck downward, putting more weight behind his thrusts, cherishing the needy noises spilling from the Alpha’s lax mouth. “Good boy.”

He allows himself a few moments to indulge in the slick glide, Derek’s cock leaking profusely against his belly, Stiles’ not faring much better, rivulets of white beading from the tip, the hair below their navels matted and sticky.

Stiles wants this to last forever, but with the flames already burning hot through his veins, he knows he’ll have to switch it up soon if he has any hope of giving his mate what he asked for. 

“You’re gonna ride me, baby,” he whispers into Derek’s flesh, tongue licking up the salty tang of sweat. “I want to see all of you.”

Derek nods mindlessly, head swimming in sensation. Stiles takes his time rearranging their position, needing the break to pull himself back from the edge. He keeps a tight hold on the chains as he settles against the headboard, using them to guide Derek to straddle him, the wolf a little unsteady in his pleasured daze.

Taking a peek out the window, he notices the moon is now at its highest peak, the yellow glow illuminating the entire Loft. Glancing back at Derek, he sees no indication of the usual effects, whether that’s due to the chains or the distraction, he can’t be sure, but he can’t help pride welling in his chest at the wolf’s sheer power of will.

He wants to keep it like this for as long as possible.

“Lift up for me, Der,” he taps the wolf’s thigh, twisting his body to reach into the bedside table. He rifles through the top drawer, knowing that what he’s looking for shouldn’t be too far hidden, even with all the clutter the man’s accumulated in there.

He lets out a triumphant hum when his fingers connect with the item he’s searching for, turning back over to see the wolf staring at him with a questioning tilt to his brow.

“Your lupine libido puts me to shame; I don’t want to have to stop before you’re completely wrung out,” Stiles explains, fiddling until the purple cock-ring is positioned snugly at the base of his dick. “There,” he nods, contented, sweeping his hand towards himself in a gesture that's entirely too theatrical. “Your seat is now ready, my darling.”

Derek huffs, a secret smile curling the corner of his mouth, head shaking with fond exasperation. The wolf places both hands on Stiles’ pecs, using him as leverage as he bends forward to kiss him tenderly. 

Stiles blinks owlishly at the man, mouth tingling with the passion behind such a soft gesture. “What was that for?”

Derek shrugs bashfully, head dropping as if suddenly shy. “I just love you.”

Stiles’ heart swells, threatening at any moment to burst clean out of his chest, face splitting into a beaming grin. “I love you too, sour wolf,” he answers sincerely, hand extending to cup the man’s cheek, bringing his focus back to him. “With my whole heart.”

~

"Stiles, I-" Derek’s sentence cuts off with a pitiful whimper, his thick hairy thighs trembling, muscles rippling with exertion as the pleasure of his fourth orgasm tapers into overstimulation.

Stiles isn’t sure how long they’ve been at it, hours, _days_ , but he knows he’s enjoying every damned second of it. Watching as this strong, beautiful Alpha gradually falls apart above him, again and again, before he leisurely stitches him back together, piece by precious piece, is otherworldly.

"You're not messy enough, keep going," he commands, jerking the collar to get the wolf's undivided attention.

It's not a blatant lie; _Derek_ isn't a mess, Stiles, on the other hand, has his chest and belly covered in a layer of the wolf’s copious release, but he doesn’t want to stop, not until he’s confident he’s milked the Alpha for everything he has.

A feeble whine rips from Derek’s throat, eyes glassy with unshed tears, but his hips resume their sloppy grind as he wordlessly obeys.

"That's it, fuck yourself on my cock," Stiles coos, his free hand smoothing over Derek's sweat-slicked skin. "You look stunning like this, Der, such a good boy, just for me."

The wolf's abused hole clenches at the compliment, head lolling backward as he chases another high. His abs flex under Stiles’ fingertips, quivering with heightened sensitivity.

"I- I can't," the Alpha sobs, eyes bleeding red the briefest moment before his expression turns apologetic. "Please, Stiles, I can't."

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay,” Stiles soothes, gripping Derek’s leg to halt his movements. “Do you want to stop?"

Derek shakes his head, face twisting in frustration. "No, but I can't keep going… _please_."

Stiles takes a moment, at first not understanding Derek’s meaning, but after several quiet seconds of contemplation, he knows exactly what the wolf is begging for—call it intuition.

"You want me to use you until I come?” he asks, voice slow and calculated, eyes fixed on Derek’s as he speaks. “Want me to fill you up? Make you _mine_?"

Derek groans, his limp cock twitching valiantly as it tries once again to fill with blood. He nods his head, a few droplets cascading down his flushed cheeks, his lush beard glistening with a mixture of sweat and tears.

"Okay, baby, you've done so well for me," Stiles croons, gentle as he lays the lax wolf out beneath him, flipping him carefully onto his belly, propping his ass up with a pillow when it's evident his legs are too boneless to help him into position.

Stiles plants the chain to the side for a moment, needing both hands to remove the ring from the base of his dick. He hisses when it drags over the tip, allowing himself a moment to breathe before discarding the silicone to the side to deal with later. He slips his fingers through the come clinging to his stomach, adding it to the remaining lube still sticking to his length.

After stroking himself a few times, he re-enters the wolf slowly, indulging in the soft gasps Derek puffs into the mattress. “God, you feel so good, Der, still gripping me nice and tight.”

He starts up a steady rhythm, a slow, torturous drag, drawing it out, taking his time, never wanting to rush the intoxicating feeling he’d willingly drown in. He picks up the bulky metal once again, wrapping it around his wrist for control. He rests his elbows at either side of the man’s shoulders, lips peppering sweet grounding kisses into his neck.

Arching his back, he lifts his torso ever so slightly, eyes hazarding a glance to where they’re joined. A growl pulls from him at the sight, a sound more animal than man as his cock slides deliciously in and out of Derek’s pliant body, stretching his tender hole with every dirty roll of his hips.

The wolf is mewling brokenly at the sensitivity, adorable sounds that send pleasurable tingles straight to Stiles’ dick, but he doesn’t break his composure, doesn’t begin rutting into the Alpha, content with mimicking the slow push and pull of a calming wave, reducing the man below him to nothing but sweet, euphoric tears and gentle huffs of breath.

After a few moments, Derek’s noises get more urgent, his own hips twitching, eagerly chasing every one of Stiles’ movements.

“Are you going to come again for me?” Stiles leans closer to the wolf’s ear, teeth worrying at the lobe, eliciting a beautiful shiver that has no right to be so tempting. “Come on, baby; I know you can give me one more.”

Derek starts grinding against the mattress with more intent, still unable to haul himself up, but Stiles doesn’t mind; he just changes the strength behind each thrust, keeping the same pace but each one battering harder against Derek’s prostate, giving him that little bit more incentive.

Stiles feels the familiar burning low in his spine, his belly tightening just as Derek’s grunts get louder, more incoherent, a mumbled litany of curses as he barrels towards the peak.

"That's it, Der, _fuck_ ," Stiles groans as the Alpha’s insides constrict, his body tensing as he's pushed over the edge one final time. "So fucking perfect."

Derek’s knuckles turn white as he fists the sheets, claws tearing through the fabric as he howls his release, bucking and thrashing as his nerves ignite to the point of too much.

Stiles finally follows him into ecstasy, a hoarse cry tearing from the most bottomless pits of his soul, cock pulsing as he comes hard, sparks of white and black dancing in his peripheral vision. He collapses on top of the wolf, utterly spent, chain jangling as it falls from his hand.

They both lay there for a few moments, basking in the afterglow, nothing but their heavy panting filling the silence.

Stiles isn’t sure at this point who’s more wrecked, but he doesn’t rightly care.

One thing he knows for certain, though, is that this was one of the best ideas the Alpha has ever had.

"We're doing that again," the wolf murmurs unwittingly into the pillow, startling Stiles out of his thoughts, almost too quiet for his human ears to detect.

_Almost._

Stiles laughs breathlessly into the space between Derek’s shoulder blades, placing a chaste kiss on all three whorls of his tattoo. “I second that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should add any tags, I usually overcompensate, but in case I've somehow missed something, please let me know for future readers.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and keep me sane.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [asarcasticwitch](http://asarcasticwitch.tumblr.com). I don't post much, but I'll always say hi back. 
> 
> Stay safe and take care!


End file.
